


«Snapchat»

by A_Michelle



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7862131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Michelle/pseuds/A_Michelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ASaviorCalledSwan has added you on Snapchat.</p><p>----------------------SQ--------------</p><p> TheEvilQueenRM has added you on Snapchat.</p><p>----------------------SQ---------------</p><p>22 year old Emma Swan is a cinematography major, a young mother to a 4 year-old son and a huge fan of 26 years old Regina Mills, the later being an upcoming actress, not only enchanting but talented and kind, as they both develop a friendship through Snapchat, feelings start to blossom and begin to be questioned. Is this only a friendship or perhaps it has evolved in something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I suck at summaries but please give this story a try.

**_Emma's POV_ **

I was utterly bored, laying in bed, my laptop next to me, I opened twitter and the first thing that saw was that Regina Mills, my all time favorite actress was doing a livestream on _YouNow_ in about 30 minutes.

I grabbed my headphones and sat up in bed, pressed the link to the stream and waited. The livestream wasn't on yet so I distracted myself with music, I was in the middle of _'_ _Kitchen_ _Sink'_ by Twenty Øne Piløts when the stream started.

The screen was black for a few seconds and then she appeared, her smile was as radiant as always, her face close to almost no make up but she still was beautiful and her hair was in that messy fluffy way that made her seem over adorable.

"Hello my evil regals" she said as a greeting in her usual 'Evil Queen' voice and then laughed.

The chat next to her face was going so fast it almost seemed surreal. She tried to read a few of the greeting people where sending her and answer them back.

"Wow, guys you're all so sweet" she said making a heart shape with her hands, "Okay, so make questions this stream is a new way for our #AskRegina hour"

Instantly I started typing on my keyboard and sending various question in the hopes that she would see one and answers it.

 _'_ _What_ _does_ _the_ _future_ _holds_ _for_ _the_ _Queen'_

 _'_ _Does_ _Cora_ _comes_ _back'_

 _'_ _Will_ _the_ _Queen_ _and_ _Mal_ _end_ _up_ _together_ _'_

The minutes passed as she answered questions about herself, her character and the few things she could say about the show.

"Sorry guys, time is running and I'll have to wrap" she pouted "Ask wisely your last questions" a smirk appeared on her face, the Evil Queen was very dear to her.

I continued to type until I gave up and just typed _'_ _Do_ _you_ _have_ _Snapchat'_

She seemed focused reading and then looked at the camera.

"I do in fact have a Snapchat _SaviorSwan_ _"_ she said smiling, for a moment I froze she had read not only my question but also my username in a way it felt like she noticed me and that filled me with warmth.

"My Snapchat is _TheEvilQueenRM_ I always try to snap back" she said smiling, I instantly took my phone opened the app and added her "I'm so sorry I have to go, I love you my evil regals, bye" she blew a kiss and then the screen turned black.

* * *

 

I pondered for whole 15 minutes if I should take a risk and snap her, I opened the app, put the frontal camera, smiled took the photo and wrote _'_ _Hello_ _there_ _your_ _majesty_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Regina's POV_ **

I was tired. Really, really tired.

Don't get me wrong the success that the show has is wonderful and having made it until season 5 was even more wonderful, the fan base -my evil regals- as i call them are the kindest, talented and lovely people there could ever be and i'm basing this on the ones i've meet in the conventions and trough twitter.

But between the show and the new upcoming movie in which i got a role, i was tired, interviews almost all day and scenes to shoot almost all night. The moment they told me i had a day off i decided to take it and sleep for half of it, the other half i was going to use it to interact with my evil regals on this new merging page called _YouNow._

I took my personal laptop and sent a tweet; _Hey_ _my_ _beautiful_ _evil_ _regals_ _,_ _let's_ _chat_ _,_ _I'll_ _be_ _on_ _YouNow_ _in_ _30_ _mins_ _._ _Here's_ _the_ _link_

I was setting my computer and getting everything ready. I still had a little time left so I decided to put on mascara an lip balm.

After that I turned the webcam on. "Hello my beautiful evil regals" I said smiling and in my 'evil queen' voice, I've been told various times that they love it.  
Instantly the chat next to my face started to blow up with greeting and questions, various of them where about the movie, my personal life and my character on the show -The Evil Queen-, I tried to answer them as much as I could, half of the questions where about the _Dragon_ _Queen_ ship, which was between my character and Maleficent, I wanted so much to tell them that it was going to become canon in a few episodes but I wasn't allowed to talk about it.

Time flew by and soon enough It was time to wrap up. Questions continued to pop up fast and the last one I could catch was one asking me for my Snapchat.

"I do have a snapchat, SaviorSwan" I announced smiling "My Snapchat is TheEvilQueenRM" I said and ended the livestream.

* * *

After a few minutes my phone started to sound with all the requests in Snapchat and the chats on it too.

I tried to add as much people as I could and tried to open the snaps but only got to one before my phone froze. The snap was sent by a gorgeous blonde girl, her green eyes distracted me, the caption read _'_ _Hello_ _your_ _majesty_ __


	3. Chapter 3

**_Emma's POV_ **

I keept staring at my phone. Regina had snapped back, _Regina friggin' Mills_ had snapped me back, holy shit! I was about to message her on the private chat but noticed that it had gotten late and i hadn't finish my homework for uni.

I changed my phone to silent mode and threw it across the bed, then grabbed my laptop and my headphones, searched for a playlist on my music and started to edit the video I was supposed to present for my class tomorrow.

* * *

**_Regina's_ _POV_ **

I tried to see and respond to as much snapchats as I could before my battery died. I saw so many faces, many messages but still I couldn't stop thinking about _the_ _girl_ _with_ _the_ _green_ _eyes_ _._

The sun was still out even through it was a little past 5 on the afternoon so I changed into my running clothes and took Lola's leash.

"Lola" I called for my pet and after a few seconds I heard her footsteps "Come on sweetie, let's go for a run" I said as I put her leash on and walked out from the house.

At first we walked and then started to run through the park, until I took a seat on a bench and drank water, Lola was at my feet, I took out her portable water bowl and gave her water and a little dog treat.

"You know Lola, today I saw a girl with stunning green eyes... She was so pretty but not a _wow_ _pretty_ she was more of a _unique_ kind of beauty, I don't know I wish I could see more of her" I said as I scratched the back of her ear and she just licked my hand.

"Should I message her again?" I asked and Lola just grunted and shook her head "You're right" I said smiling "there's no harm in doing so" I said and Lola licked my hand again. We stayed in the bench a little longer and then we went back home.

* * *

**_Emma's_ _POV_ **

The video was finally taking shape, I had to edit a lot of stuff because half of the material filmed ended up being in crappy quality "Reminder: not let Neal film anything without checking the settings ever again" I muttered under my breath, I blew a tired sight and looked at my computer clock that marked 6:30 p.m. and decided to take a break I was editing since 4:30 p.m.

I took my headphones off and moved my laptop to the side before standing from the bed and taking my phone and went down the stairs to my kitchen.

I grabbed an apple and sliced it, then peanut butter on a side cup and sat on the island stool then started to check my phone notifications.

* * *

**_Regina's_ _POV_ **

After a well deserved shower and now in comfy clothes I took my phone and decided to see what I was going to have for dinner.

I prepared a vegan burger for myself and some veggie treats for Lola, sat on the kitchen island stool and opened _Snapchat_ on my phone.

"Okay Lola, here we go, I'm gonna message _the_ _girl_ _with_ _the_ _beautiful_ _green_ _eye_ s" I announced and Lola just barked as to show her support.

' _Hey_ _,_ _I_ _hope_ _I'm_ _not_ _interrupting_ _your evening'_ I wrote and then hit send, locked my phone and then turned it with the screen facing the island granite.

* * *

**_Emma's_ _POV_ **

I was on _Instagram_ when a _Snapchat_ notification pop-up ' _Could_ _it_ _be_ _Regina_ _Mills_ _?'_ I thought.

And indeed it was Regina Mills, I squealed and let a half eaten slice of apple with peanut butter fall onto my phone screen.

"Oops" I muttered both blushing and smiling.

 _'Hey, I hope I'm not interrupting your evening'_ the message read, I smiled and after cleaning my phone screen typed ' _Not_ _at_ _all_ _,_ _the_ _only_ _interesting_ _thing_ _that_ _has_ _happened_ _so_ _far_ _was_ _me_ _letting_ _a_ _slice_ _of_ _apple_ _with_ _peanut_ _butter_ _fall_ _onto_ _my_ _phone_ _screen_


End file.
